


Birds of Prey, Waiting

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie as Bait, F/F, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Dottie has the perfect reason for Peggy to come to her.





	Birds of Prey, Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



> Thanks to lillianmmalter for expert beta service!

It had been nearly two weeks since she’d taken Angie Martinelli, literally picking her up off a street in Los Angeles. After knocking her out, of course. Whisking her off to Arizona, the last place Peggy would look. Who goes to Arizona? It’s hot and dusty and desolate; not Dottie’s favorite atmosphere, but it would have to do.

Her contact in the Los Angeles SSR secretarial pool said Peggy was beside herself with worry for her friend. Dottie’s single correspondence, a letter postmarked in Los Angeles — thanks to said informant — spelled out the simple demands: a trade of Peggy for Angie. 

And Dottie knew Peggy would do it, sacrifice herself to save her friend, so she was surprised that the sacrifice wasn’t immediate. Those idiots at the SSR must have talked her into a plan, one that involved waiting. Wasn’t Peggy’s style, waiting to make a move. How they’d kept her from not going off on her own was a mystery. Her Peggy was a tenacious one. 

So Dottie waited as well. She wasn’t in a hurry; she and her guest were having a lovely time. She’d hated to color that porcelain skin with reds and blues and purples, but it just made her feel good. Marring something that belonged to Peggy brought her more joy than she’d anticipated. She wouldn’t kill her, just leave her with some lasting memories. As a special gift, she carved a crude letter ‘D’ into Angie’s arm. 

Dottie always loved to leave calling cards.

In the Red Room, they’d studied power in all forms, even those in nature. She’d learned that eagles were the most dangerous raptors. Beautiful creatures, most with wingspans that eclipsed her height. They had the power to grab whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. Yet they waited. Waited for the perfect situation, the perfect prey, the perfect moment when a successful catch was assured. 

Dottie had known from a very young age that she was an eagle in human form. The day she met Peggy, she’d known the woman was the same. They were mirror images of each other, the only difference being the prey they hunted. 

Peggy’s prey was the criminal element. That phrase made Dottie laugh, "the criminal element". It sounded so amateurish, which was fitting for most who had faced Agent Carter. Mostly she shared her catch with others, but given the chance, Peggy would tear her prey apart before surrendering it. Dottie had witnessed her handiwork, which was second only to her own. Just one more reason to find her irresistible. 

Dottie’s prey was whomever the hell she wanted, and what she wanted was Peggy. She was willing to wait for her perfect prey.

Yes, she and Angie were doing just fine in the meantime. Dottie had taken to thinking of Angie as a fragile little songbird, because this one loved to talk. Undoubtedly it was nerves and fear that caused her to constantly chirp, only stopping with a fist or revolver butt to the head. However, their little talks had uncovered some interesting revelations. Dottie doubted Peggy knew about her friend’s youth, a past that could put her in the category of “the criminal element.” Truancy, stealing from the local Woolworth store, even breaking into a neighbor’s house to lift booze. Maybe Little Jailbird was a better nickname for Angie.

Her singing little jailbird swore on “Grandma June’s grave” — Dottie doubted both that her grandmother was dead and her name was June — that she and Peggy weren’t lovers. The more Dottie thought about it, the more it made sense. Not that Angie didn’t have benefits: skin softer than cashmere, eyes like sky-blue glass, a sass that still managed to come through beneath the fear. Yet Dottie felt no temptation. She liked her women curvier, more fearless, more dangerous. And very British.

Of course Peggy would want more than this little songbird. She would want someone of her own kind, an eagle. Someone who could handle her. And Peggy knew that herself. Dottie had seen it in her eyes when Professional Agent Carter interrogated her. She’d seen it in her eyes when Rogue Agent Carter begged for help with Whitney Frost. 

Dottie lived for begging. It was the ultimate high for her, the ultimate display of her power over another. So many ideas whirled through her head about how she could make Peggy — not Agent Carter, just Peggy — beg. That gorgeous body on display for her, writhing in pleasure and pain. Those luscious red lips uttering submissive words. Dottie shivered at the thought.

Ever since they’d met, she’d thought about having Peggy all to herself, devising plans to make it happen. Then Angie came to visit her friend in Los Angeles and the planets aligned, it was kismet, and every other bullshit saying happened. The perfect situation.

Dottie didn’t believe in fate; she made her own, and she made it for others. Take Angie, for instance. Her fate was to be captured by the eagle, not to be a meal but to play with for a while. She was better alive than dead to Dottie. She was worthless yet valuable, her words of no meaning but her presence priceless. 

This little songbird would bring Peggy. And Dottie was ready for that perfect moment to strike.

**Author's Note:**

> After doing some research, I found that eagles are the most powerful and dangerous birds of prey. <https://dinoanimals.com/animals/the-largest-and-most-powerful-birds-of-prey-top-10/>
> 
> Who knew eagles were that badass?


End file.
